


Lonliness

by Yumiko_Youku



Series: Midian [13]
Category: Hellsing
Genre: Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 18:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21058658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumiko_Youku/pseuds/Yumiko_Youku





	Lonliness

Alex was slumped against the wall, knees drawn up to her chest, while her forehead rested on her knees.

If it hadn’t been for the girl the room would be completely empty, suffocating silence filling it.

But now small wet sobs broke through the infinite silence.

The girl’s trembling sobs shook her shoulders and tears ran down her pale face, leaving light trails down her filthy cheeks.

She had sworn to herself that she would not cry. She had sworn to herself that she would not give him the satisfaction.

But she couldn’t help it.

She bit her bottom lip to suppress a loud sob that threatened to betray her.

She was alone, she thought.

They were all gone.

Master …

Seras …

Oujou Sama …

All of them … Gone …

She felt new tears welling up in her eyes and bit her lips again, when a tiny whimper caught in her throat.

The girl pulled her knees closer to her chest, curling up into a tiny ball.

She was alone …

She squeezed her eyes shut.

The whiteness of the room disappeared, but the tears still came.


End file.
